Should've Said No a songfic
by MadHatterBellatrix10
Summary: He pulled up his sleeve, and Lily had watched in horror as she saw the most awful tattoo. A skull with a snake coming out of it- The Dark Mark. -Songfic to Should've said no by taylor swift. One-shot of Lily and Snape.


**Song Fic to Should've Said No by Taylor Swift, suggested that you listen to the song while reading because I listened to the song while writing this.**

**A/N: I always associated this song with Lily and Sev, because he called her a mudblood and became a Death Eater, and if he had've said no, well then Harry might not've existed. Anywho I know certain parts of it may not make sense, but I think I've put enough detail into it, oh and I changed the lyrics the teensiest little bit. Enjoy! **

**_Italic Bold= The Song Lyrics,_ **Regular writing =Lily's POV

**Oh yea, one more thing, to any of my classmates/Ms Holliday if you end up reading this on here and in my magazine project, I promise I didn't copy it, I just posted it on both Fanfiction and in my project, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does, I mean really if I owned Harry Potter would have time to sit down and type this fanfic up? No! And Should've Said No belongs to the lovely Taylor Swift, don't own that either.**

**_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, The smiles, the flowers, everything, Is gone._**

Lily couldn't believe this, Sev had always been her very best friend. She kept on looking back on everything wondering when he had begun to change. Change into this. A Death Eater! She remembered how they used to be so happy.

She remembered that time three summers ago on the way to her families cottage how they sang along to every song on the muggle radio stations until it drove Petunia nuts.

And the day they had met, when Lily had been growing a flower in her hand and Tuney called her a freak, but Sev, he came along and changed everything.

That's how she had learned she was a witch. But all of that was gone now.

_**Yesterday I found out about you, Even now just looking at you, Feels wrong**.  
_

Yesterday at two Am, James Potter had snuck into her dorm along with Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus, the only sensible Marauder was sleeping, or perhaps he was dealing with his 'furry little problem' again.

James had told her that Snape was a Death Eater, but she refused to believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. Well, she did.

_**You say, that you'd take it all back, Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness, And you said yes**._

James and Sirius dragged her out to the Forbidden Forest where they were having their first meeting. There were lots of former and current Slytherins there. The one's directing it all were a man she realized was the Dark Lord Voldemort. His assistant a tall young woman, who was perhaps in her early twenties; that had curly black hair and evil grin was recognized by Sirius.

**_You should've Said No, You should've gone home, you should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go._**

"Bellatrix." He had growled. His deranged and psychotic older cousin. What was Sev doing with these kind of people, he wasn't like that. He pulled up his sleeve, and Lily had wwatched in horror as she saw the most awful tattoo. A skull with a snake coming out of it- The Dark Mark.

**_You should've known that word of what you did there 'd get back to Me. _**

The Marauders weren't lying! She caught his eye and suddenly all the 'so called' courage and bravery left his face and before he could stop her, Lily ran back to the Castle leaving James and Sirius for dead.

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind, I shouldn't be asking myself why,**_

The following day Sev had tried to apologize, he had tried to explain, but she wouldn't hear it. She had lost her best friend to the Darkness he had contained within him. She wondered when this had started, maybe the day he called her Mudblood last year? And when did it end- will it end?

_**You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet, You should've said No, Baby and you might still have me.**_

She finally gave in to James Potter, the Marauders were good friends of her too. They tried to comfort her about Snape, but they only made her wish she could talk to him instead, talk him out of it. If he had said no, he would still have her.

That's what she had to do, but it was too late, only if she had've payed more attention to how he had been acting all Summer.

**_You can see that I've been cryin', baby you know all the right things to say._**

Seriously, what had he been thinking? All the other Slytherins were doing it, didn't mean he had to. Maybe Tuney was right, he's nothing but trouble. And she had been up all night worrying, wondering and crying for him. Normally she could accept his apology really fast, but she couldn't do that, not this time.

**_But do you honestly expect me to believe we could ever be the same?_**

Some of The rumours she had heard led her to believe that he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, others told her that this had been his life's ambition.

She had asked her mum for advice and she said that it would all be fine soon, Sev thought that they could just go back to being friends? He would be mistaken then!

**_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness, and you said yes._**

He said that he was sorry and he felt he had to do this. And it was already over, the past is the past, but nothing can get rid of the snake and skull tattoo on his left wrist. She just didn't know her best friend anymore.

**_You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice fore' you let it all go. You should've known that word for what you did there'd get back to me._**

Lily had ears all over the place, and even though Hogwarts was huge, things spread fast. That's how by the next Morning, most of Slytherin house was absent from the Great Hall at breakfast, besides the arrogant ones. If Bellatrix was still at Hogwarts, she would've been flaunting her Dark Mark at breakfast time, not hiding in shame like Sev.

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind, I shouldn't be asking myself why, you shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet.**_

They had been each others consciences from the day they met. They were inseperable. So why was it that when she finally decided to her back on him for calling her a Mudblood, that he suddenly wanted to be with her again. And you'd think that he would've thought of her during that time. Little did she know, all that was on his mind was regret and Lily.

**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me.**

Sev had ran after Lily, before she went to Charms. "Lily I.. I'm sorry it's just you dating James and ignoring me, it was too much. Please I have to tell you something I Lo-" he started pleading.

"Save it Sev, I don't need your excuses, you should've thought twice before doing this. Go snog your Dark Mark or better yet, Bellatrix." Lily replied so coldly that she was unsure if that was actually her speaking.

He had almost said love, she thought. That couldn't be a good thing, if he wasn't a Death Eater maybe it could've worked. But she loved him like a brother, not that way.

_**And I can't resist before you go tell me this, was it worth it, was it worth this? **_

_**No,no,no,no,no,no.**_

"Please Lily listen to me." he begged, ignoring the comment about snogging Bella.

"Look Sev, was it worth it? No it wasn't and now it's too late ok" Lily said to him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and fighting back tears she said "I never want to see you again."

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home, you should've thought twice fore' you let it all go. You should've known that word for what you did there 'd get back to me.**_

She knew they all said he wasn't worth it, but Lily couldn't forget all we had been through.

_**And I should've been there in the back of your mind, I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be beggin' for forgiveness at my feet.**_

She don't know why Sev was still beggin' she didn't want to go through him being a Death Eater. He could have his new friends now, the ones that hated her and called her Mudblood. If he had've talked about this with Lily, things could've been different. She knew they could've, if he hadn't been Slytherin, but he was and that couldn't change.

_**You Should've Said No, Baby And You Might Still Have Me...**_

The Marauders came down the hall headed by James who hexed Snape. Snape fell to Lily's feet, literally beggin'his forgiveness while writhing in pain from the curse. Lily stepped over him and hurried down the hall to catch up with James not once looking back at her old best friend.


End file.
